The present invention relates to a puzzle and, more particularly, to a cubic puzzle, which includes a cubic holder frame, and a set of cubic puzzle blocks attracted to a magnetic center base block within the cubic holder frame and shifted from position to position to change the combination.
A conventional cubic puzzle, as shown in FIG. 1, is comprised of a set of cubic blocks arranged together to form a combination cube. The cubic blocks each have the six sides respectively marked with a particular design. The user can turn the cubic blocks horizontally or vertically to change the combination. According to this design, the corner cubic blocks cannot be shifted to the center at each of the six sides of the combination cube. Further, the cubic blocks cannot be shifted individually. Because of the aforesaid limitations, this design of cubic puzzle is less attractive. There are also known planar puzzles (picture puzzles) respectively formed by cutting a sheet of picture into pieces. When playing the game, the pieces are put together to show the picture. Because a player can quickly find the way to put the pieces together to show the picture after few times in trial, these planar puzzles cannot attract older children.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a cubic puzzle, which enables the player to shift every individual cubic puzzle block from position to position around a center base block to change the combination. It is another object of the present invention to provide a cubic puzzle, which can be all detached and reset to achieve maintenance work easily. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the cubic puzzle includes a cubic holder frame, the cubic holder frame having six open sides and peripheral ribs connected to one another around the six open sides, and a set of cubic blocks set in the cubic holder frame to form a combination cube, the cubic blocks including a magnetic center base block, and a plurality of puzzle blocks horizontally vertically aligned within the cubic holder frame around the center base block and shifted from position to position around the center base block within the cubic holder frame to change the combination of the cubic blocks, the puzzle blocks being hollow cubic blocks each having the respective six sides externally marked with a respective design and internally mounted with an iron sheet for being attractable to the magnetic center base block. The side length of the center base block is slightly greater than the puzzle blocks about 0.6 mmxcx9c1 mm longer), so that the center base block is positively secured in place when shifting the puzzle blocks. In another embodiment of the present invention, the cubic puzzle comprises a set of cubic blocks arranged together and forming a combination cube, the cubic blocks including a solid center base block and a plurality of puzzle blocks horizontally vertically aligned around the solid center base block, the puzzle blocks being hollow cubic blocks each having the respective six sides externally marked with a respective design and internally mounted with an iron sheet and four side edges of each of the respective six sides chamfered, and a transparent cubic holder frame adapted to hold the cubic blocks for enabling the puzzle blocks to be shifted with a magnetic stick from position to position around the center base block to change the combination of the cubic blocks, the transparent cubic holder frame being a cubic case having an open side covered with a detachable cover plate. In still another embodiment of the present invention, the cubic puzzle comprises a cubic holder frame, and a set of cubic blocks set in the cubic holder frame to form a combination cube, the cubic blocks including a center base block, and a plurality of puzzle blocks horizontally vertically aligned within the cubic holder frame around the center base block and shifted from position to position around the center base block within the cubic holder frame to change the combination of the cubic blocks after removal of one of said puzzle blocks. According to this alternate form, the cubic holder frame comprises six latticed rectangular open sides each defining a plurality of transversely longitudinally aligned rectangular open spaces of size greater than the puzzle blocks, and the puzzle blocks include one insert puzzle block of relatively smaller size that is removed from the cubic holder frame before starting the game.